Talk:What It's Like/@comment-4078039-20140313190901/@comment-4078039-20140313205159
Okay I'm just gonna rant: First and foremost, I didn't like ( actually disliked them) Zori and the reason why is because Zig never had geniune feelings for Tori, he was only in the realtionship for the sake of being in one. Zig liked the idea of being in love he wasn't in love with Tori at all, I do believe Tori liked Zig but she knew he had feelings for someone else and that's why she manipulated Maya in UIA so that she can stay away from Zig. So I'm okay Zori is gone because Zig is finally free and can stop denying his feelings because he's been tied down by Tori for so long, he can finally show his love for Maya without worrying about Tori. He can stop lying to himself and show us his true self. I feel guilty that it had to happen the way it did but hey let's not forget that every relationship in Degrassi doesn't last. I just knew because Tori put more effort into the relationship than Zig did but it wasn't enough for it to be long term. Now Matlingsworth is a ship I'll never get behind with. It's like one of those ships that were made to fall apart. Maya and Miles bring the worst out of each other, tbh I haven't Maya this bad before and I blame Miles for that. I'm not the biggest fan of Miles and I stated many times before and I'm just starting to like him. He called her a slut, you don't call someone you like a slut. They break up every week, Miles makes mistake after mistake and he's always doing something wrong. He also used Zoe in an attempt to make Maya jealous. I also believe with all my heart that Miles doesn't like Maya, he's like Zig when it comes to his relationship with Maya. He loves the idea of love and being in a relationship. I fail to believe that he's actually in love and I don't think he even cares about Maya at all. He just loves being a relationship and has no feelings whatsoever. Maya on the other hand has feelings for Miles but there not that strong to save the couple from falling apart. I'm also bias, it's hard to see Maya and Zig with anyone now other than themselves, I believe that in season 13 they will get together. They just need to fight through all the obstacles that come there way and the main obstacle is Miles and I feel like Zaya was planned out from the beginning I'm just patiently waiting for the writers to take action. Of course I already forgave Zig for all the shit he pulled with Cam and Zombie part two came along and I shipped Zaya like there was no tomorrow, I always wanted Maya with Zig and that's never gonna stop. I did ship Camaya though and I would of been happy if Maya was with Cam as well but it didn't go that way so I want Zaya and that's all. I also believe that Matlingsworth was rushed and they have zero chemistry. That one photo of Zig and Maya staring at each other had more chemistry than Matlingsworth had for 24 EPISODES. Like I mean Miles is so dull, I can't find him interesting at all and the same goes for Matlingsworth. So if a guy called me a slut and he meant it should I just go skinny dipping with him? It doesn't make any sense at all. I also shipped Triles really hard and I wanted Miles to get with Tristian and I was so disappointed when Miles went out with Maya instead. And Triles had so much chemistry with each other and it would of made a very interesting couple as well. Also I would rather have Maya with someone who knows Cam and knows everything that happened to her. I would still ship Zaya no matter what because I know they're gonna end up together it's just gonna take some time and if Zig wants to ruin Matlingsworth than I'm ready cause the day Matlingsworth breaks up will be the best day ever. Also I wanna add this if Matlingsworth does break up which I'm hoping it does. Then I'm one hundred percent positive Miles will move on and fast, sure he will be sad for a while but I think he would get over it and move on to the next person. Of course I believe Maya has feelings for Zig she's just keeps denying them because of their history and all the struggles they went through. But I'm sure she can bring back the old Zig soon and she will show her true feelings. I may also add that it's not easy being a Zaya shipper and anti Matlingsworth to top it off, we go through all of pain and have to deal with a lot of hate daily that it's hard to keep our faith alive. I'm here to assure Zaya shippers in the Wikia that our day will come because as I mentioned before no couple lasts in Degrassi (except Zaya of course). I feel that Zaya will be that couple that would last their whole entire highschool years and maybe even college, we just have to be patient and wait. I also believe that Zaya isn't this toxic and unhealthy ship. They just two people with a lot of history together and have been through a lot and hopefully everything will be revolved soon. This is my longest post here and I'm glad that I got that off my chest. I hope everybody is enjoying their day. See ya later and Zaya for Life.